Incandescence
by SuperSpy
Summary: It started out as a simple quest - he wanted to see her smile again. That alarmingly beautiful, incandescent smile. But over time, it turned into something more. An L/J one-shot.


**Incandescence**

Summary: It started out as a simple quest - he wanted to see her smile again. That alarmingly beautiful, incandescent smile. But over time, it turned into something more.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. If it was, there would be a Marauder era prequel by now. That little snippet Ms Rowling gave us was lovely, but not nearly enough.

**A/N**: Hello lovelies! I'm very happy to be presenting you with what is probably one of my favourite pieces that I've written lately. It's a different format from what I usually write, but I really like it. Hopefully you do too!

* * *

It is a fair, even-handed, noble adjustment of things,

that while there is infection in disease and sorrow,

there is nothing in the world so irresistibly contagious

as laughter and good-humour.

Charles Dickens, _A Christmas Carol_

_

* * *

_

He liked to believe that it was the rain that made everything seem so dreary these days. But he knew the truth. It was so much more than the rain. It was the vague Prophet articles and the confused muggle reports on the telly, and the anonymous attacks in the corridors. It was that feeling of foreboding, of darkness, of evil creeping in, seeping in, infecting the castle and its occupants. It was the way people flinched when someone moved too quickly, the way everyone became a little wary, a little more prejudiced. It echoed in the silence that had engulfed them. It screamed at them as they slept. Gone were the days of childhood. The days of laughter and pranks and silly behaviour. Gone were the days of carefree smiling.

Not that all hope was lost. Sometimes there would be a burst of a giggle, ringing like a bell, clear and strong in the Great Hall after a joke was told. There would be quiet snickers when Dorcas Meadowes tripped over her own feet, turned red and hurried to her chair. Chuckles when Sirius repeatedly hinted at a torrid affair between him and a certain Transfiguration professor. But it was never quite the same as it had been before. It was a bit like catching a moment of sunlight in the middle of a very dark and cloudy day. Lovely, yes, but never permanent. Never lasting.

James Potter was very proficient in keeping his spirits up, despite the gloom that enveloped the rest of Hogwarts. He had good friends and the idea that when he finally got out of school, and out from under the thumb of his protective parents, he would do something. Change things. Bring back a bit of the light that'd been sucked out of the world recently. He carried that thought with him, and it gave him a bit of hope.

But there was one thing that worried him, nagged at him, and it was enough to make that little light of hope in his chest stutter and nearly flutter out completely. The fear of it coiled within him, looping and knotting him in turns. Because he would catch glimpses of her, that cool pale complexion and warm red hair. Those beautiful green eyes. But they were different. Darker. Duller. Like the light had been let out.

He could lie, say that he'd given up on Lily Evans long ago. Not that anyone would listen. He hadn't. He'd simply tucked away his affections, folded them up, placed them neatly into a box and hidden it deep within. For safe keeping. He couldn't deny, however, that the box wouldn't snap open the moment he saw her, before he had a chance to get a hold on himself. And those affections, that ardour, would trace every line in her face, and note how her mouth tilted down at the corners, and her gaze was often downcast, distant. How her voice lacked it's usual snap and conviction. How she shuffled to her classes in a daze, something dark behind her expression. How there was a precision in her movements only when casting spells, coupled with a look of raw determination. A shadowed seriousness he'd never seen before.

And although part of him thrilled at seeing the power she held, captivated by her abilities and her lethal prowess, another part of him shrank at the realization that Lily, his Lily, was different. Not that he thought she wouldn't change. People grow, develop as human beings, he knew that. He'd done a lot of it lately. But Lily Evans had always been a constant to him. A steadfast anchor.

She was brilliant and lovely and tempestuous. She was snappish and ridiculously righteous, but kind and caring and compassionate. But this new layer to her, this darker one, one that held sadness tinged with anger and resentment - that wasn't supposed to be her. Lily was never supposed to be tainted or diluted by the darkness of the world. Never supposed to lose that zest for life that he loved, that ferocious fire that he craved.

But she had.

He figured he knew why. It was obvious, really. She was Muggleborn. Perhaps it was insensitive of him to think that she wouldn't be affected as deeply as the others. Maybe he just assumed that his Lily was more resilient than that. But clearly, she was affected. A little bit lost in the fray.

She was a brilliant actress - but could see it in the way her smile never quite reached her eyes. The way her grin fell flat and lacked emotion. Her friends were understanding, rallying around her, protective and falsely cheerful when she needed them to be. He missed the smile he knew by heart. That alarmingly beautiful, incandescent smile.

It was probably silly. Futile, even. But as he watched her in the common room, her head bent over a length of parchment, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth as she concentrated, he made a decision. Formed a quest of sorts. He would make her smile. Some how, some way. Although he was willing to admit he had no idea how just yet. But he would - and that was the important part.

* * *

It took him weeks to decide how to properly approach his quest. Sirius thought the entire idea was ridiculous.

"Go up and snog her ruddy senseless," he suggested as he lounged across the couch in the Gryffindor common room. "If that doesn't put a smile on Evans' face, nothing will."

Remus shook his head. It was late, he was tired and this felt like the same old song and dance they went through every year: James Potter's Inane Quest to Win Lily Evans' Heart, trial six-hundred-and-thirty-two.

"That's a terrible idea, Padfoot," he sighed. "If you've got nothing useful to say, perhaps you should just keep quiet."

"At least I'm trying to help," Sirius muttered, sitting up to glare at Remus before flopping back down on the couch, an arm over his eyes. Peter, who was hunched over in a chair near the fire, looked up from his potions essay.

"Have you tried just talking to her, Prongs? Evans is a sensible, decent bird. Maybe if you just chat her up a bit-"

"No," James said, sighing as he pushed Sirius' legs off the couch and sat next to him. He ignored the glare Sirius sent in his direction. "This…this isn't about chatting Lily up, it isn't about making her fancy me. It's about…" he trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase it.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "It's about what, Prongs?"

"It's…" He sighed, running his hand through his hair, tugging a bit in his frustration. "It's about making her smile again. It's about making her happy. It's got nothing to do with me."

They had stared at him oddly. But they had all nodded silently after a moment, not sure they understood, but not sure if they should question it either. To them, Lily Evans seemed to be the same girl she had always been - and James had never once thought to approach Lily with any goal other than one that preferably ended with them snogging rather passionately. It was usually how all his schemes ended when he proposed them to his friends, shouting, "And then lads, she shall snog me passionately and bear the fruit of my loins!"

Although, in James' defence, he had quit that line of thought back in fifth year after a particularly nasty incident by the lake. During his sixth year he spent most of his time compiling lists of ways to prove to Lily that he wasn't a bullying toe-rag. That was until Sirius found the lists stuffed in a worn-out copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and ceased to tear the mickey out of James until he cursed Sirius' robes to choke him.

During an exceedingly dull prefects meeting, Lily Evans, as Head Girl, reminded the prefects to sign up for rounds as soon as possible if they wanted the first pick of days and times, and urged them to stop abusing their ability to deduct house points. James had spent most of his time standing next to her, trying to muster up a presence of authority while simultaneous watching her out of the corner of his eye. She looked weary, worn around the edges. The moment the other students left the room Lily sank into a chair, rubbing a hand over her tired face with a sigh.

"Alright there, Evans?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said, casting him a half-hearted smile.

"Right, and snorflatts can walk," James said, rolling his eyes and taking a seat next to her. She stared at him, an eyebrow floating up near her hairline.

"What on earth is a snorflatt?"

"Haven't you heard that expression?" he asked, genuinely surprised. She shook her head, suddenly looking disgruntled.

"I guess it's another draw back of being Muggleborn," she said softly, her tone flat. She stood a moment later, grabbed her bag and left the room.

James had followed slowly behind her, turning the conversation over in his mind. He wasn't entirely sure when their exchanges had switched from antagonistic to mostly civil. Occasionally they would still blow up at each other, like the time he missed a Head's meeting because he was too busy helping Sirius - he was trying to rig the suits of armour to spit red and gold goo at the Slytherins. He'd shown up half an hour after they had planned to meet, an apology half-way out of his mouth and covered from head to toe in slime. She'd laid into him then, a bit of that fire coming back into her eyes - but for only a moment. She'd sighed right in the middle of her rant and told him, "I don't have the energy for this. Don't be a prat. Don't be late again," before sweeping out of the room.

And it should be noted that the frustration wasn't completely one sided. He'd been furious with her a few weeks into term, before he'd really realized that something was wrong. She'd come downstairs, still half asleep as she stumbled into the common room when he'd spotted her and stormed over, waving a sheet of parchment in her face.

"What the bloody hell is this?" he asked her irately. She blinked at him, glaring more out of habit and confusion than anger. She squinted at the parchment.

"A notice about the prefects meeting next Tuesday?" she said warily.

"I know what it is!" he shouted. "You berated me all last week about making sure I was responsible and keeping my priorities in check and all that codswallop, and then you go an do this! After I _asked_ if it was okay! Are you trying to sodding test me or something?"

She frowned at him, her fists clenching by her side. "What are you on about?"

"Quidditch try-outs are supposed to be next Tuesday! I already asked you about it because it's when our meetings usually are, but it's the only time it fit in the schedule! You said it was fine!" he ground out, still looking furious as he glared at her. "And then you go an do _this_. I'm capable of many things, Evans, but I can't be in two places at once!"

She had blinked at him again, her face blank, slightly more pale than normal. She took the paper from his grasp, flipped it over on the blank side and smoothed it out. She picked up a discarded quill and scrawled something in crisp, neat writing before moving to the notice board and tacking it up. She then left the common room without a word.

_There will be no prefects meeting next Tuesday._

It was the first time that he realized there was something different about her. Something not-quite-the-same, something off. Because the Lily Evans he knew never turned down a chance to cut him down to size, to tell him off for being an idiot - and she loved to use very loud, harsh words while doing it.

The day after the prefects meeting, while they sat in Potions class and watched as the beginnings of their veritaserum brewed, Lily stood by Professor Slughorn's desk, smiling thinly and chatting with him. James wasn't exceptionally fond of the Potions master, finding him a bit too caught up in titles and talents and always in want of connection. But Lily liked him for some reason. Then again, she seemed to find some kernel of good in everybody. Except, James thought dryly, himself.

She was showing Slughorn something in a book she'd brought with her. Whispered something to him that made him chortle. He placed one hand on her shoulder, the other on his belly to stop it from jiggling.

"Oh, Lily, you are a terribly clever witch," he laughed, "especially for a Muggleborn."

It wasn't obvious unless you were watching carefully, but for the smallest of moments he saw hurt flit across her features. It was no secret that Horace Slughorn could never seem to mention Lily's achievements without also mentioning her blood line. It had never seemed to bother her before, she would simply laugh it off, wave a hand dismissively.

James - watching as Lily continued her conversation a bit longer before returning to her desk in front of his - pulled out a spare bit of parchment from his rucksack. Lily rested her head on her elbow, staring at the cauldron that rested in front of her. Her best friend, Chelsea Fanrae, leaned over, whispered something in her ear. She smiled briefly but it was shallow, a sham.

His quill hesitated over the parchment and he ignored Sirius' probing him about what he was writing. He muttered that he wasn't writing anything - yet.

Slowly, he scratched out a few brief lines before her folded the parchment up and stuck it in his bag.

* * *

When Lily Evans received a letter from a nondescript, school-use barn owl the next morning, she was surprised. She stared at the bit of folded parchment that had landed in front of her, nearly right in her porridge. She didn't move to open it.

"What's that?" Chelsea asked, slipping into her seat next to Lily. James watched them both from a few seats down, trying not to look too conspicuous as he peered over the edge off his Transfiguration notes. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he was nervous. He'd gotten up an hour early just to make sure he didn't miss the delivery of his letter.

"I don't know," Lily whispered, her slender fingers reaching to retrieve it. "At first I thought it was going to be this months issues of _Challenges in Charming_ and _The Practical Potioneer_, but…"

"Bit small to be that," Chelsea pointed out, buttering a piece of toast.

"Clearly," Lily muttered. She gingerly opened the letter, as if she was afraid it might be cursed, and unfolded it. Her eyes skimmed over the brief writings.

_Did you know that you're taller when you wake up every morning than when you go to bed? _

_No matter how small you may shrink during the day, every morning you get a fresh start._

_So stand tall, Lily Evans._

James had been purposely vague, decidedly friendly and hopefully comforting. It wasn't as if he could write her a letter stating 'Hey, saw you in potions looking glum when Sluggy mentioned that you were Muggleborn. He's a git. By the way, please smile like you mean it. It upsets me to see you so sad. Oh, and PS, I'm in love with you'. No. That would never do.

For a moment, she looked confused. She stared at the letter again, seemingly lost in thought. Then she looked up suddenly and James took it upon himself to look extremely engrossed in his notes when her gaze landed on him. Chelsea peered over Lily's shoulder.

"Well isn't that an odd thing to write," she said before taking a bite of toast. She picked the letter out of Lily's hands to better see it.

"Stop that," she chided, snatching the letter back and folding it up. "You'll get buttery prints all over it."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, watching silently as Lily tucked the letter inside her charms text book.

He caught her tugging it out from between the pages and staring at it several times through out the day. She didn't smile at it, but her expression would soften as her eyes skimmed the page. Or perhaps he was just so hopeful he was imagining it - he wasn't sure. In any case, she hadn't lit it on fire or shredded it into a thousand little pieces, and he considered that a good sign. As far as he was concerned, it meant she didn't know it was from him. Which was good, considering he hadn't even bothered to disguise his handwriting.

* * *

"Remus?"

"Hm, you're using my given name. That must mean you want something."

James frowned from his spot on the library floor. He was surrounded by large tomes that went into great detail about the Hungarian Dragon Rampage of 1695, but instead of working on his History of Magic essay, he was trying to write his next letter to Lily.

"I resent that, Remus."

"But you don't deny that you need something," Remus replied, giving James a pointed look from over the top of his text book. He was sitting on the floor as well, leaning against the shelf of books across from James.

"Well then," Remus said, sighing as he snapped his book shut. "Spit it out."

James scratched his head. "When you're feeling glum, what do you do to cheer yourself up?"

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"You know," James sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Like when you're being a tit about your furry little problem, what do you do to snap out of it?"

Remus frowned. "I'll have you know my problems are quite legitimate, James, and I don't appreciate-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," James said. "Just answer the question, Moony."

There was a pause as Remus Lupin contemplated the pros and cons of hexing James for being insufferable and prattish, but decided against it. The last time he'd hexed James, James had hexed him right back and then he'd had to go to the Hospital Wing to get several antennae removed. He sighed.

"I suppose I distract myself with something I enjoy."

"Like what?"

"This is all about Lily, isn't it?"

"No. Answer the question."

"You're a terrible liar. Your left eye twitches."

"It does not."

"Liar. See? Right _there_."

"Stop that," James muttered, swatting his hand away. "Would you just answer the question?"

"Fine," Remus sighed, pulling his book back onto his lap and flipping it open. He gazed down at it as he answered. "I usually eat a bit of candy."

James blinked. "Candy?"

"Yes, you know, sweets? Like chocolate?"

"That's awfully girly of you, Moony," James grinned wickedly. "Drowning your sorrows with chocolate."

"Bugger off, Prongs," Remus muttered, rolling his eyes. They were silent for a while, Remus reading his book and James lost in thought.

"That's not going to work," he said suddenly, his fingers raking through his hair. "I can't tell Lily to go gorge herself on sweets."

Remus didn't look up from his book. "Technically, you could. But it probably wouldn't achieve the outcome you're going for."

"What do I say then?"

"I don't know," Remus sighed. "This was your endeavour, not mine."

"You're a fat load of help, Moony."

"I'm chuffed."

* * *

Lily had given up on another letter arriving after eight days passed and there was no sign of any folded bits of parchment. No untidy scrawl. No anonymous, kind words. The disappointment - which settled in her stomach when the only thing to fall into her lap that morning were her magazines that she'd ordered - startled her. It was just a silly letter, she told herself. Something kind, a bit odd, and obviously a one time occurrence.

Sighing she untied the string around her magazines, gazing at the covers of _The Practical Potioneer _and _Challenges in Charming._ James' stomach was in knots as he watched her regard her magazines with a detached sort of interest. He'd only finished the letter this morning and had tucked it up the sleeve of his robes before hurrying down to breakfast. There hadn't been time to owl it to her, and he couldn't wait until tomorrow. He had to act fast.

"Uh, Lily?" he said, from two spots down. "You dropped something."

She looked up at him, perplexed. "Did I?"

"Yes. Something fell under the table," he said. He blatantly ignored the questioning look Sirius and the rest of the Marauders gave him. "Here, I'll get it." He leaned under the table, deftly pulled the letter from his sleeve and sat up, handing it to her.

Her eyes went wide as she saw the folded scrap of parchment. Another letter.

"Thanks, James," Lily said, taking the letter from him. She unfolded it carefully, as if savouring the moment. Chelsea glanced at James curiously before leaning over Lily's shoulder to read it.

_There is nothing quite as marvellous as sharing something we enjoy with a friend. _

"Whoever is writing you these things is one odd bloke," Chelsea said, shaking her strawberry blonde head with a small laugh. "'Nothing quite as marvellous as sharing something we enjoy with a friend', who says that?"

"It not odd," Lily said, her fingers rubbing over the words. "It's nice."

"Bet this anonymous letter writer is a bit sweet on you, Lils." she said, her eyes darting to James.

"What makes you so certain?" Lily questioned. "Perhaps the writer is just being nice."

"Sometimes, I just know things," was Chelsea's smug reply. Her blue eyes landed on Potter again, giving him an impish grin. He swallowed thickly.

"Trying to be the next Divination teacher, Fanrae?" chuckled Sirius from beside James. He'd only just begun listening to their conversation since he'd finally shoved enough food down his throat to feed a small elephant. "Gonna tell us all that you see much turmoil in our future? Trails and examinations that rhyme with 'boots'?"

"Ha-ha, you're such a laugh, Black," Chelsea said, rolling her eyes. She then turned back to Lily, who was still peering down at the letter. "So, what do you think it's getting at?"

Lily's mouth quirked the tiniest bit. "He's given me a task."

"To share something you enjoy with a friend?" Chelsea said, studying the letter again. Sirius, Remus and Peter all glanced at James before their attention was drawn back to the two young women. "That's a pretty mundane task if you ask me."

"Agreed," Sirius said. "The bloke sounds like a right pansy to me." He grinned wickedly and James, who glared in response, otherwise unable to retaliate without arousing suspicion.

Lily shrugged. "It sounds pleasant." she said, before she folded the letter several times and tucked it in her pocket. Her green eyes landed on James.

"James?"

He blinked at her. She usually never initiated any sort of conversation with him until well after the second class of the day. She had once claimed, back in fourth year, that her mornings were Potter-free zones as she didn't have the patience to deal with him until after eleven and she didn't want to end up in Azkaban. He'd resisted the idea at first, bothering her by asking incessant questions and keeping up a steady stream of mostly one-sided banter. He never attempted speaking to her in the morning again - unless is was absolutely necessary - after she nearly hexed him permanently purple. Even though their animosity had faded over the years, he had assumed that the rule still generally applied, even if her punishment was usually much less severe.

"Yes, Lily?" he managed, still a little startled.

"Try not to injure yourself at Quidditch practice tonight, alright?' Lily asked as she stood, picking up her bag. "I need you coherent enough for rounds at curfew."

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to use him as my target again?" Sirius asked, looking down trodden. Lily gave him a small smile.

"I think you'll survive one practice without attempting to turn James into a large human bruise, Black. Besides," she said, "You can give him a concussion next practice. We won't have rounds then."

"Glad to know my health is your top priority, Evans," James muttered, but he couldn't quite keep the smile out of his voice. Her sudden good mood was a pleasant surprise. So was the feather-light touch of her hand as she patted his shoulder. She smirked at him.

"Don't let it go to your head, Potter," she said, prodding his temple. "Don't want that ego of yours to get any bigger."

Peter blinked at Lily, then smirked. "Is this the activity you enjoy that you're sharing? Potter abuse?"

Her smile that time was nearly genuine. "No, no, I think I should be a bit more imaginative for that, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, and perhaps a bit more friendly," James said, rubbing the spot on his skull where her bony finger had poked him. She smiled again, shaking her head as she walked out of the Great Hall. The moment she was out of sight, Chelsea pinned James with her gaze, her expression amused

"You think you're pretty clever, don't you?" she asked, smirking at him. "Cheering her up with vague little notes."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried his best to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"Oh come off it, Potter," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's not a bad thing, I'm just curious."

"About what?" he asked, picking at the bit of egg that was left on his plate.

"How long you think you can keep this going before she figures it out," she said. "If she hasn't already."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Chelsea has a point. Lily's going to figure it out eventually. Then what?"

"I…" James scratched his head, cast Sirius a helpless look. "I hadn't thought that far ahead, really."

"That's m'boy," Sirius laughed, clapping him on the back. "Acting before thinking. Bravo!"

James shot him a withering look. "What's it matter anyways? Doesn't really change the point of the letters, now does it?"

"So the only reason you're doing this is to cheer her up a bit?"

"Yes."

She gave him a look. "You're not just trying to get in her knickers?"

"No," he glared. "Merlin, why does everyone think that?"

Chelsea grinned. "I mean no offense, Potter. I'd help you either way."

Remus chuckled at James' shocked expression before turning to Chelsea. "Does Lily know where your loyalties truly lie?"

Chelsea gave them a dismissive snort. "I'm on Lily's side - she's just not aware of what being on her side actually means. Anyways, Potter," she said, gathering her things, "I'm looking forward to what you have in store for our dear Lily-kins. She…" For the first time her smile faltered, her expression growing more serious. "She needs something like this."

James nodded, a look of understanding passing between them. It was a very sober moment after such a light-hearted morning.

"I won't disappoint."

At least, he hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

James slunk down the stairs from the boys dormitory a few minutes before curfew, nursing a sore shoulder and a bruised knee. Sirius, despite Lily's request, had used James as his target for beater practice - and with more fervour than usual.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius said, eyeing James as he flopped down in a podgy chair by the fire to wait for Lily. Sirius didn't really look all that sorry though. James tenderly prodded at the slightly swollen bruise that was beginning to rise on his cheek, up by his cheek bone, near his left eye.

"You're a terrible best mate. Look what you've done - nearly broke my glasses too," he grumbled.

"Oh, because it's not as if you're a wizard and can fix them easy as pie," Remus said, rolling his eyes. Peter snickered as he munched on his Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, flipping through a magazine.

"You're a dead wit, Moony. Bloody hilarious," James said, glancing at his watch. Lily was late, which was so unlike her. He spent a few more minutes, as Sirius prattled on and on about his frame work for a new prank ("It's our duty to supply the school with hilarious pranks in times like these!"), worriedly glancing at the girl's staircase and the portrait hole in turn.

When Lily was nearly twenty minutes late James rose from his chair, nervousness twisting in his gut, and headed for the girl's staircase. He hesitated at the bottom, and decided to just holler her name up the stairs. Even if she yelled at him at least he would know where she was. But there was no answer other than an irate third year girl who sent a rather nasty stinging hex his way for disturbing her while she studied.

He crossed the room and was through the portrait hole in minutes - ignoring the inquiries of his friends. Visions of horrible scenes flickered through his head as he hurried down the corridor. Maybe she'd been at the library. Maybe she'd been a bit late leaving and the corridors had grown empty. Maybe Avery and Mulciber had crossed her path. Maybe-

He stopped, hearing voices further down the hall.

"No, no, no, Professor," Lily said, gently scolding, teasing almost, "I'm telling you, you must try them."

"I don't know, Miss Evans," came Dumbledore's voice. He sounded amused. "What are they?"

"Sherbet lemons, Professor." Lily said as James rounded the corner. She held out a small bag to the headmaster. "They're a Muggle candy."

Dumbledore's thin fingers dipped into the bag for a moment and drew out a small yellow candy. He popped it in his mouth. "Hmm," he said, chewing. "How delightful!"

"I thought you'd like them," she said with a smile. "They're my favourite. My mum would always buy them for me when I was feeling under the weather."

"Ah, mothers always know best, do they not?" he said with a kindly smile. His blue eyes found James. "Mr Potter, perhaps Miss Evans would be kind enough to let you try one. They're quite delectable, if I do say."

Lily started when she saw him, but she smiled a moment later - it was tight lipped but an honest smile all the same - and held out the bag. "You're welcome to have one Ja- wait," she said with a frown. "What happened to your face?"

"Same face I've always had, Evans," James said, tossing her a crooked grin before reaching for the bag to pick out a sherbet lemon.

"And it's as ugly as every," she said, yanking the bag out of his reach and stepping closer to better look at the bruise on the left side of his face. "Are you alright?"

She sounded genuinely concerned as she inspected him. Her fingers swept along the faintly purpled skin, a bare whisper of contact. James, although touched she seemed to care, waved her away, eager to dispel the sudden urges that came over him when she was standing so close. It wouldn't do to dwell on them - not when he still had to make it through rounds..

"It's nothing, Lily. Padfoot just took your request to leave me uninjured as a challenge."

She snorted, stepping back and holding out the bag for him again. "Typical."

"Where'd Dumbledore go?" James asked as he popped a sherbet lemon in his mouth. Lily looked around, frowning. The headmaster was no where to be found.

"That man moves much too silently for some one so old," she muttered, shaking her head. "Come on, we should do our rounds."

She started off down the hallway, James trailing behind her. It was dim in the corridor, the candle light catching the gleaming armour of the knight's suits that stood sentry. James watched Lily as she peered into classrooms, periodically checking broom closets. Her hips swayed as she walked and he got lost in the rhythm. His mind circled lazily and he indulged himself by imagining for a moment that it was completely within his power to grab her, rush into a deserted classroom and ravish her. The idea made him grin like a loon. Lily raked her fingers through her thick hair, sweeping it up into a ponytail, peering over her shoulder at him as she did so. If she noticed he was staring, she never mentioned it.

Swallowing thickly, James fell into step beside her and spoke up. "Those lemon things are pretty good, Lily. Considering they're Muggle-made and all."

"Now you sound like Slughorn," she told him. James plucked the bag from her fingers, picking out another candy.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said. "Wizard candy is so different from Muggle sweets. When you're used to chocolate that jumps and jelly beans that taste like earwax it's hard to believe that something so… normal can be still be enjoyable."

"Oh yes, because eating something that tastes like vomit or bogies is just what I'm looking for in a sweet." She rolled her eyes, nudging him with her shoulder. He ignored the way his heart stuttered at the contact.

"Give me my candy back," she said, reaching for the bag.

"Nuh-uh. Mine now, Evans." he said, holding the bag out of her reach, smirking down at her.

"You're such a prat, Potter."

She jumped, attempting to snatch the bag out of his grasp. She landed closer to him than she intended, the front of her robes brushing his. They stood for a moment, simply staring at each other. James could feel his breath hitch, smell the softness of her shampoo, see the faint blush that coloured her cheeks.

He handed the bag to her, stepped around her. His hand instantly went to his hair, his fingers dragging through it as he continued on their rounds. "What were you talking to Dumbledore about? Before, I mean."

There was a pause, Then she hurried to fall into step beside him and answered, shrugging. "Oh, nothing really. I was just completing my task."

"Your task?" he questioned, finding it difficult to really focus on what she was saying. Why was it that he could still smell her shampoo? He hadn't noticed the gentle scent before. But now that he had, he couldn't seem to forget it - soft, clean, bright - it danced in his head.

"You know," she said, peering at him sideways. "The one my anonymous note-writer gave me. To share something that makes me happy."

When he still looked clueless she clarified. "Sherbet lemons make me happy."

He laughed. "I'll remember that. Perhaps I would have saved myself a few well-aim hexes in third year if I'd known."

Her laugh was soft. "Perhaps."

They were silent for a moment, plodding down the corridor.

"What would you have done?" she asked suddenly. He glanced at her.

"Sorry?"

"What would you have shared that makes you happy?"

He paused, pushed at his glasses. "You know, I don't really know. Maybe…maybe flying?"

"Isn't that more of a solitary activity?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes. But like a lot of things, it's always more fun if someone's there enjoying it with you."

She nodded, casting him an appraising look. "That's true, I suppose."

James watched as she chewed another sherbet lemon before offering the bag to him again. He smiled and took another.

* * *

It was three days later, on the way up the hill from Care of Mgaical Creatures to Defense Against the Dark Arts when it happened. They were farther behind the other students. No one noticed.

"Hey Evans!" shouted Avery. His face was twisted into a sneer. "Heard about what happened in your little Muggle town at the end of summer. How _tragic_. What happened to that family, I mean. You knew them, didn't you?"

"Sod off, Avery," Lily snapped, clutching her books and keeping her eyes forced to the ground. Chelsea placed a hand on her best friend's back and tossed a scornful glare over he shoulder. Avery smirked.

"Or what, Mudblood?"

Lily whirled around, her wand pointing right at his heart, her books tumbling into the grass. She took a few steps toward him, her expression dark. "Or I'll make sure you never speak another word again, you filthy bastard!"

"I'd like to see you try, Mudblood," said Mulciber, his own wand raised as he stood next to Avery and glared at Lily. Chelsea's hand was halfway to her own wand when Bellatrix Black's wand tip dug into the back of her neck. Bellatrix leaned in, a decidedly treacherous smile on her lips as they brushed against Chelsea's ear..

"Don't even think about it, blood traitor," she hissed. Chelsea gritted her teeth, her hands clenching into fists. Lily continued to glare at Avery, her wand still thrust straight at him, her hand unwavering.

"You would know all about the attack, wouldn't you, Avery?" she growled, her gaze livid.

"Oh, not me," he told her, grinning wickedly. "You'd have to ask Severus about that. Isn't that right, Snape?"

He turned to the boy who'd just crested the hill. Severus Snape's face was blank behind his curtain of long, black hair. Lily's gaze glanced away from Avery to Snape, then back again. She was furious, her grip on her wand so tight that her knuckles blanched.

"Well hello, dear cousin," said Sirius, appearing suddenly next to Bellatrix. He threw his arm around her shoulders, twirling his wand in his right hand and grinning. "How are you this fine fall afternoon?"

"Back the hell off Mulciber, Avery," James ordered, stepping next to Lily, his wand raised. Remus and Peter flanked him, both glaring, wands out.

Mulciber sneered, but relented after a moment. "Have it your way, Potter."

They shoved past Lily, Avery whispering acidly, "We'll get you in the end, Mudblood."

If James hadn't gently laid a hand on Lily's shoulder, she would have cursed Avery so harshly he never would have walked straight again. "He isn't worth it," James whispered.

She let out a huff of air, looking like she wanted to punch something as she shoved her wand into the pocket of her robes. Bellatrix pushed away from Sirius, out from under his arm, glaring at him murderously. Snape trudged up the rest of the hill, casting a singular unreadable glance at Lily before he continued past her without a word.

Lily was in a terrible mood for the rest of the day. She went from class to class in a brooding haze, was belligerent to anyone who looked at her the wrong way. Nearly hexed a first year when she called out "Hey, Mudd! Barry Mudd, wait up!"

She hesitated then, her wand still halfway out of her pocket, a string of painful hexes halfway to her lips. What was she thinking? She was angry, hostile, yes, but hexing first years? She blinked, the emotion draining from her face. Chelsea stood beside her, looking worried.

"You alright, Lil?"

She sighed, casting a glance at Chelsea before she nodded, shoving down the hostility, the resentment, the anger, once again.

James saw all of it. Saw the way she got a grip on herself, forced all the emotion back. It was sort of incredible to behold, if it wasn't also incredibly worrying. Her self control was undoubtedly what made her such a brilliant witch, but holding everything in like that? That was never a good idea.

* * *

When the next letter arrived, Lily was still in a horrifically bad mood, and she glowered at the parchment before crumpling it up and throwing it back on the table. She then stood, threw her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Chelsea stared after her best friend, then snatched up the note and flattened it on the table to read it.

_When we can't always get the revenge that we want, we often feel the need to take our anger out on someone else. Choose carefully._

"Why the bloody hell would you write that, Potter?" Chelsea snapped, looking up to glare at him. But James Potter wasn't there. He was already hurrying out the large double doors of the Great Hall after Lily.

"Lily!" James called out, jogging down the hallway in an attempt to catch up. There was no response. Her hair flashed from around the corner, disappeared out of sight.

"Lily, stop!"

His footsteps echoed. Slap, slap, slap against the stone. He was gaining on her, could see the way the anger rolled off her, like it was tangible, a physical being.

"Lily!"

"What do you want, Potter?" she snapped, whirling to face him. Her face was flushed, her eyes blazing.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," he said. His hand reached out to touch her, but she slapped him away.

"Leave me alone," she told him, her voice low. They were drawing stares from passers by. He managed to usher her into an empty classroom. She stomped to the other side, kicked a chair. Slammed her fist against a desk. Winced at the pain.

"That's it," he said. "Get it out of your system."

"Don't you tell me what to do!" she shouted. Her wand was on him in an instant. He didn't look alarmed, shoved his hands in his pockets, nonchalant.

"Gonna hex me, Evans?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She glowered at him, raked her fingers through her red hair to get it out of her face. "Go away," she said, lowering her wand.

"No."

She glowered at him, her wand snapping back into position, poised to strike. "Go the bloody hell _away_."

"No." He fixed her with a grin. A challenge. _Make me._

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

The red burst of light hit his shield and dissipated.

"I hate you," she seethed, her wand still pointed at him. He held his by his side, looking casual but hyper-aware of her every move, every twitch.

"I don't believe you," he told her.

"Expelliarmus!"

With a flick of his wand and a muttered word her spell ricocheted off. She let out a frustrated growl, and began flinging hexes and curses at him with wild abandon. James had to think quickly, muttering every protection charm and counter-curse he knew. He made the wand-work look easy, taking strides toward her as busts of light flicked between them. But it was difficult, she was blindingly quick, and he messed up.

The hex hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards, crashing into nearby desks. His head cracked against the floor.

Lily looked stunned. She stood for a moment, her wand still raised, another curse already rising to her lips. She swallowed it, realising what she'd done and rushed over, falling to the floor beside him.

"James?" she asked, her hands flitting over him, not sure what to do. He winced, his eyes screwing shut.

"Bloody hell, Evans," he muttered. "What bloody hex was that?"

She blinked at him. "I don't know."

James sat up, wincing when something in his side twisted, stung. "I think you broke my rib," he said, incredulous.

"Oh dammit. James, I'm so sorry," she told him, her face paler than usual. "Here, I'll help you to the Hospital Wing."

He struggled to his feet, her hands resting on his arm and his back to help him. Even through his pain he could feel the pleasant spark that raced across his skin at her touch.

"By the way, that was a bloody stupid idea," she muttered as she helped him hobble out of the classroom and down the hallway. A few students cast them curious glances.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He was watching the floor, trying not to jostle his ribs.

She fixed him with a knowing look as she walked beside him, her hand slipping down his arm to hold his hand. "Goading me into fighting with you."

He hesitated, then figured there was no use in denying it. "How'd you know?"

"You…" she paused, watching him. "You obviously read the note after I left." She sighed. "Taking out my frustrations on someone else - honestly. How juvenile."

"Ah, but your note writer's a pretty clever chap," he said. He was eyeing their entwined hands with a bemused expression. Yes, clever indeed.

"How do you figure?" she asked him wryly.

He smirked at her. "It worked, didn't it? You feel better?"

"Don't be a git," she said, removing her hand from his and slapping him lightly. Her smile betrayed her.

"Ouch, Evans. You're always so violent."

"I thought that was the point?" she teased.

He shot her a mock glare. "You know what? I've changed my mind - that note writing bloke is a git. Next time you're upset don't hex me, go stuff yourself with sherbet lemons."

She looked down, chuckling, her lips twisting into a smirk. James smiled in response, his eyes shifting over to admire the way her slim, soft hand fit so nicely inside his large one.

* * *

"You and Evans seem to be on more friendly terms."

James uttered a small "M'yeah" as he diligently worked to finish his Transfiguration essay that was due the next morning. The hands on the clock near the fire were beginning to creep towards the twelve, and the common room was dimly lit and mostly empty. Sirius lounged on the couch, a book propped open on his stomach, a hand behind his head. His sharp grey eyes watched James.

"You can sound nonchalant all you like, Prongs. I know that on the inside you're as giddy as an ickle girly."

"Shut up, Padfoot," James muttered. He kept his head bent, trying to hide his smile. During the last few days after Lily had hexed him - and the subsequent hand-holding - she'd been more attentive than usual. Talking to him on the way to class, sitting with him during meals, helping him with his potions essay. She'd even challenged him to a game of chess last night. She'd trounced him easily - but James hadn't minded.

"As your best mate - and best man at your eventual wedding - may I request something?" Sirius asked.

James glanced at him warily, then went back to writing his essay. "Which would be?"

Sirius sat up, closed his book and placed it next to him on the couch. "I think Lily needs to prove herself worthy of being an honorary Marauder before we just go ahead and allow her to be one."

James' quill hovered above his parchment, ink dripping from the tip and spotting his essay. He looked at Sirius. "An honorary Marauder?"

"Well," Sirius looked down. "Look, I know I haven't always been completely understanding of your obsession with Lily-"

"I'm not obsessed!"

"You are, mate, unequivocally. Don't deny it," Sirius said, fixing him with a pointed stare. James sighed, relented, motioned for him continue.

"Anyways, what I mean is, I guess…I sort of get it. I mean, not really, but…she's a nice bird an'all and if it has to be anyone I suppose I'd rather it be Evans - especially since she doesn't seem to hate your guts anymore and she's dead clever and you'll have good-looking offspring - which I'd better be godfather of, just thought I'd mention that… But I'm getting off topic… What I'm really trying to say is…" He trailed off, uncomfortable. He forced his hair away from his face as he searched for the right words, looking increasingly frustrated.

Despite James and Lily having a rather rocky relationship through their younger years, Lily had largely ignored Sirius Black, never really truly hating him or liking him - mostly just finding him annoying and rather frustrating. She'd get mad at him when he hexed the first years, and she gave him detention when she caught him running about after hours, but she'd never wholly disliked him. Well, except for that one time in fifth year he cursed her hair green. She'd later retaliated by making him barf up baby rabbits for three days. The sight of him coughing up small bunnies that proceeded to hop around had brought her a sadistic sort of pleasure.

Sirius, however, had never been terribly fond of Lily. To him, she was the swotty little girl who told him off for pulling funny pranks, and the stick-up-her-arse prefect who couldn't take a joke. And, he would grudgingly admit, that he also resented her a bit because she had such a vicious hold on his best friend's heart. But as Lily got older, and a little less prickly, he grew more indifferent to her. He even respected her a bit after the bunny-barf incident. The hairballs had been horrendous - and the idea that she had known this, even vindictively intended it, made him appreciate her talents even more.

And it seemed that over the past few weeks, as Lily had spent more time with James and therefore more time with Sirius, his opinion - and general agreeableness towards her - had yet again changed.

Sirius let out a huff. "I'm just… trying to say that…"

"You're okay with her becoming an honorary Marauder," James said slowly, smiling. His best friend nodded.

"But," he said, holding up a finger, "She has to pass a test first."

James raised an eyebrow, his smile fading. "What sort of test?"

Sirius grinned wickedly.

* * *

Sirius had refused to allow James to read his instructions for Lily, which annoyed James to no end. He'd attempted to tackle Sirius, but had ended up ruining his essay when he accidentally bumped the desk in his haste and tipped over his inkpot instead. He had then been up for another several hours copying it out again.

He was bleary eyed that morning, tired, dishevelled and only moderately properly dressed as he sank onto the bench next to Lily. His shirt was buttoned wrong, his tie lopsided, his hair sticking up in odd places that simultaneously looked less and more attractive than usual. His glasses sat slightly askew - not that it mattered, everything looked a bit fuzzy to him anyways.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed," Lily said, eyeing James as she slurped her porridge. James groaned, barely managing to resist passing out on the table.

"I did," he muttered, reaching for toast and bacon. Lily poured him a glass of pumpkin juice, leaned in to whisper to him as she placed it next to his plate.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Remus, does it? It was cloudy last night, but I could have sworn it wasn't a full moon."

"No, no," James said, shaking his head. He'd been surprised the first time she'd mentioned Moony and his secret back in sixth year. She'd yelled at him when he asked her if she'd told anyone. "I was just up late last night finishing an essay."

"The Transfiguration essay that's due today?" she asked, looking perplexed. "But you're brilliant at Transfiguration. Did you forget about it?"

He blinked at her, caught off guard by the compliment. "No, I just had to re-write it after Padfoot made me ruin it."

"Sirius made you ruin it?" She glanced at Sirius, he was sitting kitty-corner from her in deep conversation with Remus and Peter, chuckling about something. "How?"

"He wouldn't -" James stopped suddenly. "Er, he threw a book at me, ended up bumping my ink bottle."

Lily's green eyes narrowed, but James was saved from any more probing questions as the mail arrived and a small, folded bit of parchment landed in Lily's lap. She seemed surprised to see the letter, and stared at it for a moment.

"And I thought I'd been doing so well," she muttered, picking up the bit of parchment.

"What do you mean?" James asked. Lily shrugged.

"Well, I always seem to get these letters to correct some sort of behaviour, do I not? I thought I'd rather improved lately." She looked at him curiously. "But apparently not to Mr Note's satisfaction."

James was spared from having to think of a reply as she opened the note and glanced over the words. Chelsea, who was sitting on her other side and had been watching the exchange between then in silence, leaned over her best friend's shoulder to read.

The first thing Lily noticed about the note was that the handwriting looked different. A little heavier, darker, thicker-lined like the writer had pressed harder against the parchment with the quill. Curious. She smirked when she read what it had to say.

_**Seriousness and maturity have their place, but laughter does too. One word: debauchery.**_

_**Commit a little of it.**_

"I've been given another task," she said, smirking as she handed the parchment over for James to see. "And I think I'm going to need your help."

* * *

To her credit, Lily was very imaginative for a girl who usually never broke the rules. Perhaps it was because she had so much spare time not serving detention that she could think up really ingenious plots. She'd spent all day torturing James by refusing to tell him her plan. He'd begged her, bribed her, even swore he'd be her eternal slave if she would tell him - but she adamantly refused.

"You just have to wait until tonight," she'd told him. Sirius, over-hearing their conversation, nudged James in the side and wiggled his eyebrows asking just what it was they would be doing tonight that was so secret. James had responded by shoving him off his chair.

James took comfort in the fact that although he still caught glimpses of Lily - usually when she thought no one was looking - with her lips pressed together and a sad look on her face, she seemed happier in general. A small part of his brain took note that she seemed most lively when he was in her company, but he tried not to let it go to his head. And when Lily, in the sanctity of the deserted Gryffindor Common room, had finally divulged her plan for their prank, she looked positively, gleefully wicked. James had been in awe of her. It was a brilliant plan.

"How can someone so innocent and sweet looking be so ludicrously devious?" he asked. She had flushed, both pleased and flattered. She waved her hands in an 'aw, shucks' sort of motion before stating that they'd better get going.

She'd been baffled when he'd brought out the Marauder's map, amazed that they'd managed to make it.

"It's brilliant," she'd whispered, gazing over the map. She laughed when he revealed the invisibility cloak.

"And here I though you Marauders used your wit and skill to pull of your pranks," she said, smiling at him. "When really, you're just a bunch of fools huddled under an blanket."

James had acted offended, but really he was happy to see her smiling, even if it wasn't quite the full smile he had yet to see any trace of since sixth year. The memory of it lingered in his head, lovely and iridescent. He made it his goal to see that smile by the end of the night. He'd been unsuccessful in his quest for far too long, and James wasn't particularly fond of failure.

They'd been huddled under the cloak, tip-toeing down the corridor toward the Charms classrooms when Mrs Norris had appeared, prowling along after them. Her lamp-like eyes zeroed in on them, she let out a small mewling noise, and a moment later they heard Filch muttering disgruntled thoughts as he came thumping down the hallway. James, perhaps not entirely motivated by his unwillingness to get caught, pressed Lily up against the wall of the corridor. If asked, he would adamantly argue that he'd done it to make sure Filch didn't bump into them - it had nothing to do with how lovely his companion looked in her pretty ivory jumper and slim-fitting jeans.

They were facing each other, her back against the wall, his front to hers, warm and soft. He could smell her shampoo again as he looked down at her. She looked up at him - was she blushing? - with a curious expression.

"James?" she whispered. He shushed her, twisting his neck to try and see Filch without the cloak falling away.

"What is it, my sweet?" hissed Filch, swinging his lantern to see better in the darkened hallway. He almost didn't see it. It was dark, and his eyes weren't as good as they used to be, but if there was one thing Argus Filch was good at, it was spotting students out of bed.

Which is how, at three o'clock in the morning, James Potter and Lily Evans ended up hanging by their ankles in the dungeon.

"A damn bloody bit of shoe!" muttered James, hanging upside down, his arms over his head. He had to keep reaching up periodically to stop his glasses from falling off his face. "_Your_ shoe!"

"I can't feel my feet," Lily said, and although a bit concerned by the numbness, her statement came out like a giggle.

"I can't believe he actually hung us up by our ankles! This can't be allowed," James said, crossing is arms.

Lily glanced over at him, giving him a tittering sort of laugh as she mumbled about the absurdity of the whole night. If he hadn't looked back at her, he would missed it. That brilliant, incandescent smile that took shape on her face, bringing her to life. She burst out laughing, her face turning red as she fought to breathe. James couldn't help but laugh with her, although he wasn't exactly sure what she found so utterly hilarious.

"Oh, oh dear," she gasped between giglges, "I think I might pass out." But after struggling for a few deep breaths, she laughed some more.

James shook his head. "You're incredible," he told her. "A bit mad, perhaps, but incredible."

There was a tenderness in his voice that made her breath catch in her throat, stopping her chuckles. She glanced at him. His black hair oddly looked much the same as it always did, upside down or right side up, she noticed. Always incredibly appealing.

"Thank you, James," she said suddenly, smiling that smile again.

"For what?" Seeing her face light up the way it had made it difficult for him to think in a connected, functioning fashion.

"For," she gestured around. "Everything, I suppose."

"Detention?" he asked wryly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "This whole… quest. All the letters, you git."

He blinked at her. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew," she said, giving him an exasperated look. "I recognized your handwriting instantly. I have known you for six and a half years, James, did you really think I wouldn't? Although, I'm guessing this last one was courtesy of Sirius."

"You are much too clever for your own good, Lily Evans." James busied himself by staring across the room, trying to read what the notice on wall opposite said upside down. He felt oddly embarrassed at being found out. He liked attention - he couldn't deny it - but attention from Lily Evans turned out to be a little unnerving.

"I just…" she said slowly, sounding nervous, her gaze darting around the room. "I just wanted to thank you for…cheering me up. I know I mustn't have made it easy."

He smirked. "It was fine up until the bit where you hexed me."

"You practically told me to!" she exclaimed indignantly. Then she huffed, crossing her arms. "And although I would have much rather hexed Avery and Mulciber into oblivion," she muttered, her expression dark, "You made a fine substitute. In fact, keep up it and I might just hex you again."

"You wouldn't."

"I might."

He chuckled at her. "Isn't getting us strung up by our ankles bad enough?"

She pressed her mouth into a thin line, looking petulant. She could only hold the look for so long, however, before she let her arms dangle over her head once again and glanced at James.

"James?"

He looked back at her. Even with her hair sticking straight out of her head she looked beautiful.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for getting us caught."

He waved a dismissive hand. "I always figured Filch would eventually follow through with his threat, and if I had to be strung up with anyone," he said, grinning at her, making the dimple in his cheek appear, "I'd rather it be you."

She smiled at him. _That_ smile, even brighter than before. And if he hadn't been in love with her already, that smile would certainly have done him in.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"It's good to see you smile again."

She reached out, feeling playful, and prodded him in the cheek. "You too."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, which looked odd when she was hanging upside down. "It's been a while since I've seen that dimple of yours. I missed it."

James mulled that bit of information over in his head, smiling to himself. Lily began humming a song to herself, staring about the room. James watched her. Maybe it was all the blood that was rushing to his head, but he felt a certain amount of gumption beginning to build within him. He was going to try something, and he sincerely hoped it wouldn't backfire and get him strangled to death. He figured strangulation was the most likely option Lily would take since Filch had confiscated their wands.

"Alright," Lily muttered. "I'm starting to get a bit worried that I've lost all feeling in my feet. And my hands feel tingly. Is that normal?" She wiggled her fingers.

"Hey Lily?"

"Mhm?" She was still staring at her hands.

"Look over here for a sec," he asked. She glanced over at him, he was only half a foot away from her and grinning impishly, his dimple showing. She raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

"What on earth are you planning, James Potter?"

James reached out, took her face gently in his hands and leaned in to kiss her. It was awkward and a bit sloppy, but mostly sweet. He pulled away when something clattered to the floor.

"Aw bloody hell," he muttered. "My glasses!"

Lily chuckled, patted his cheek before telling him, "You don't need to see to snog, James."

As this dawned on James, Lily laughed once more before pulling his face to hers and kissing him again.

* * *

Professor Slughorn found them a little while later, laughing and trying to pick the shackles that held their ankles with a hairpin Lily had found in her pocket. Apparently they'd been a bit loud. Slughorn wasn't quite sure what to make of the whole situation, and as he muttered about odd punishments Lily and James managed to excuse themselves and sneak back to the common room.

There were many more kisses after that night. Some chaste and sweet, some decidedly not. One such kiss left Lily looking dishevelled but pleased, and James with a rather suspicious looking red mark on his neck just under his right ear.

And there was that smile. That alarmingly beautiful, incandescent smile that shined amid the darkness that encroached upon them. There would be the occasional fight between them, and undoubtedly fights with others as the war loomed closer. They took up arms when offered a place in the Order of the Phoenix, put on their battle faces, fought for what was just and fair and good. They faced the darkest of days ahead, but hand in hand, each an anchor for the other.

And even on the blackest of days, there was still that smile.

The incandescent one, and the one with the dimple.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! It would be supremely awesome for you to let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Thank you kindly!


End file.
